


Misconceptions

by kijosakka



Series: self-indulgent shit [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Leo Valdez, Insecure Nico di Angelo, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Trigger Warnings, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka
Summary: mani didnt mean for this to be sadit was supposed to fluffy humor-n e ways enjoy
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: self-indulgent shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as angsty?  
> so what if their emotions are exaggerated, i t s f i n e  
> kinda tw for panic attacks  
> also,  
> in this universe, leo dated calypso for a bit, but they broke up  
> more self-projection  
> on nico this time lmao

**_'ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ?'_ **

Nico stared blankly, eyes roaming across the tools lining the walls of Bunker 9. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, glancing to Leo every few seconds. Leo, however, was completely fixated on Nico. Smoky chocolate eyes studying the pale boy. He cleared his throat. “So..What are you doing here..? Its unusual for you to visit anyone, much less someone like  _ me _ .” 

Nicos head snapped up as he glared at the other. Grabbing the front of Leo's shirt and balling his fist up, Nico yanked the boy towards him. “I fucking hate that,” he growled “I fucking hate that, godsdamnit. Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ talk about yourself like that,” 

Leo looked surprised. His mouth hung open, as tears welled up in his eyes, he fumbled for a response. “W-what does it matter to you?!” he shoved Nico away from him, leaving the other boy slightly stunned. “Y-you..you..” He paused, a soft sob escaping his mouth. “But..I thought..I thought you hated me..?’’ 

Nico shifted from foot to foot, sniffling softly. “You’re so fucking stupid, Leo” Leo was confused. Why should Nico, of all people, care about  _ him _ ? He was annoying. He was..he wasn’t useful for anything except repairs..he was someone somebody used, and then threw away. He was worthless. Nico..of all people..should know this, right? He..he hates Leo. 

“You are such a fucking dumbass, Leo. I..don’t..” Nicos voice trailed off into a series of sniffles and tears that he was choking on. “Then what the fuck is it?! What the fuck do you feel towards m-” “Shut up! J-just..just shut  _ up _ !,” Nico was sobbing now, eyes clenched shut and head positioned to the ground. “D-dont..please..please don’t ye-yell at me..” 

Both of them were crying. Leos back was pressed against the wall, knees brought to his chest, continually bringing his sleeves to his eyes, whilst Nico had dropped down to Leo's level, being hit hardest with the emotions and tension in the air, he was sobbing too, and had his hands over his ears. 

Nico was mumbling inchoherently, things like: “Don’t yell at me,” “Please, please, please, please” “Please don’t yell at me..” Leo held back more tears. He had hit trauma, he knew he did. Taking deep breaths, the boy crawled towards the paler one.

Slowly wrapping his arms around the younger, pulling Nico into his chest and running his hand through his hair. Leo breathed out comforting words, apologies. He didn’t mean to, he really didn’t. But his insecurities were at an all time high, and he was fucking terrified. 

Nicos breath slowed; he calmed, and, after a moment, started speaking. “I don’t..I don’t hate you, Leo. I just..I just never..I never had the strength to face my feelings..I never wanted to..Life is just..so much more manageable, when you don’t deal with emotions..I..I actually..”

Nico trailed off, mumbling into Leos chest, inaudible. “Hm..? C-could you..repeat that..?” Nico looked up, staring Leo dead in the eyes. “I said that I liked you. Romantically.” Leo let out a bitter laugh. “Funny joke, didn’t know that you could make jokes, Nico.” Nico frowned. The other boy's jaw went slack. “You..were being serious..I..” Leo pressed his head into Nicos hair.

And then came a muffled; “I like you too.” 

The pale boy pressed into Leos chest. Balling his fists and gripping the others shirt, he allowed himself to smile. Slightly. Every so slightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhdbhdcnjd enjoy


End file.
